


Death Note: An Epilouge

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doesn't follow the nothingness after death rule, Shinigami Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light has died and for those left behind the Kira case is finally over. As for Light, well his story is just beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note: An Epilouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers!
> 
> This story is actually the first fanfic I have ever written, it was done for a fanfiction contest. Since I enjoyed writing this so much I thought I would publish it and share it with other fellow fanfiction readers:)
> 
> Anyway this is about Light Yagami after he dies and what I think should have happened. I conveniently ignored several rules about death such as everyone goes to nothingness and no one who dies by the notebook can come back to life. (I ignore those rules in all my fics:D)
> 
> Alright enough rambling on my part, enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note of any of it's characters cause if I did Mello and Matt never would have died.

                                                           

 

* * *

 

I'm dead. The fool Shinigami Ryuk has killed me, me, the killer, or Kira as I was called.

He always said he wasn't human and now I realize how inhuman he was. He killed me. I will never see the sun or the sky or any of my family again and it's all because I lost. I lost to Near.

A mere child destroyed everything that I built. Him and his fool counterpart Mello surpassed the worlds greatest detective L. My first enemy and for a short time a friend, yet he died fighting on this battlefield of justice and those two succeed where L failed.

Everything I worked so hard to make. The perfect society that I was building was shattered and now I am dead.

There is so much darkness. I don't understand why, all I know is that I am dead.

My name is Light Yagami and I am, or was Kira. I found a notebook that could kill people just by having their names written in this book, the Death Note. With this Death Note I killed criminals, the scum of the earth and anyone who got in my way. So many people worked with me to create my dream society. My fiancee Misa, a Death note owner. My girlfriend Takada, the news reporter who was the chosen Kira spokesperson. Mikami the justice supporter who saw me as God and became a Death Note user for my glory. All those fools gave their life to me to use to create my ultimate utopia.

I was going to make a new world, a paradise with my Death Note that I would rule over as God and now I am dead. Everyone in my life who wasn't dead betrayed me or refused to be there for me, even Mikami and now I am dead. I am trapped in this world of nothingness.

I feel as though I have been trapped forever and I'm afraid this never ending darkness will drive me mad!

But wait! The darkness is lifting. I can see rocks and cliffs all around me. I can see clouds that look like blood... where am I?

* * *

 

"Light"

"Wha? Who's there?"

"Light"

"Where are you? Who are you?!"

"Light, there you are."

Out of the darkness came a shape so familiar that I knew instantly who I was seeing. That Shinigami who I thought that I would never see again loomed in front of me.

"Ryuk? But how? I'm dead, how am I seeing you?"

"I told you that no death note user could ever go to heaven or hell, you have been assigned a different fate. One I am to lead you to. Follow me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the Shinigami King. He decides the fate of all Death note users. Now be quiet and come on."

I go quiet looking around me as I follow Ryuk, straining my eyes in hopes of seeing something identifiable. As we walk more and more of the terrain appears, showing me that we are walking through a truly desolate place.

Out of the corner of my eye I see many black shapes, large and inhuman that flit in and out of my vision like shadows. As my eyes adjusts to the dim red lighting I see that the black shapes are Shinigami. I am in the Shinigami realm!

Ryuk came to a sudden stop jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Wait here" Ryuk commands.

I glance around and see that we are at the foot of a large black staircase that glitters in the harsh light like an obsidian monument. Ryuk walks up the huge flight of stairs that towers above the blood-red clouds.

After Ryuk leaves, the Shinigami that had been flitting around the edges of our path begin to draw closer to where I stand although none seemed willing to approach me, except for one.

Taller than Ryuk, this one looked like a skeleton on steroids! It's whole body was coal black. One half of it's face was white, the other black and it had shaggy blond hair that fell over it's face, mostly obscuring it.

He {for it was definitely male} grinned and spoke in a cold voice filled with unfathomable amounts of disdain.

"Well, if it isn't Light. Come to join the party?"

Confused, I asked

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

He smirked,

"You'll see soon enough."

Then he turned and walked away. He had already disappeared when I realized that he had not answered my inquiry of his name.

Ryuk calls my name from the foot of the stairs and beckoned,

"The King will see you now."

I follow him up the long flight of stairs, up past the clouds to the top of the staircase. At the top the black stairs evened out into a large flat surface, a dais where the Shinigami King sat on his throne.

We stood staring for a moment, all was silent. Then the king spoke.

"Leave us Ryuk."

Ryuk nodded walking away, murmuring a slightly sarcastic "good luck" before departing.

The king waits until Ryuk has disappeared beneath the blood red clouds before leaning forward in his throne and speaking.

"Well, well, well. I've heard a lot about you. You caused quite a lot of disturbance on earth didn't you? I believe that you are the only human ever to cause as much chaos on earth with a Death Note in all of the earths history."

Stiffening I reply,

"I don't see how that matters to you, you don't live on earth. The important thing is what you want from me."

The king smirks,

"What I want from you, quite to the point aren't you? To answer your question Light, I am judge of all those that use a Death Note. I serve the final penalty to you. Do you know what is going to happen next Light?"

Coldly I respond

"No I don't. I thought that the nothingness would be my fate, as is the fate of all who die."

The king laughs,

"You are wrong, there is another fate to the souls of the dead. But that does not matter to you, nor will it ever. This is what matters to you."

Then the king leans back on his throne and flicks his hand at me in a almost bored way. I began to ask what he was doing but before I could utter a word a thick grey mist enveloped me and began to flash red. Everything went silent.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Then I felt it. The pain! It screamed in my bones, it felt as though I had been blindsided by a truck. The agony!

What is happening to me?!

The King voice echoes in my mind, as though he did not need to speak aloud.

"You are experiencing the pain of every death you caused through the death note."

No, the agony! Then it stopped. Augghh! I'm dying! My heart is stopping! It hurts! It hurts! NOOOOOOOOO!

Over and over my body is being wracked in pain so great I can barely breath! I am feeling the agony of all that I have done! I am experiencing my same death over and over and over, God it hurts!

The pain is going on. I don't know if i can take it! I am gripping my hair with my hands and I can not seem to unclench them. I feel myself scream but I can not stop! I am dying over and over and over and the pain is so great that I fear I shall dissolve into nothingness!

I am feeling my body burn in a fire, I am dying the same way I killed Takada! The heat, I can smell the acidic smoke and my body is burning up, oh the pain! Is this justice? It hurts so bad that it couldn't be justice. Perhaps I was wrong and all that I did was not justice, that I was not... NO! It was justice and I AM justice!

I shall endure, I must ENDURE!

* * *

 

Then it is over. After what feels like hours of mind numbing agony the torment ends. My body aches all over but I am still here.

I step forward out of the smoke and remove my hands from my hair. I look at them, positive I will see blood under my nails from how hard they were digging into my scalp but they are not mine! They look like the hands of a strange skeleton-like creature!

The King laughs, flicking his hand again, but this time the flick brings up a mirror.

"Look little Light. Look on your Shinigami body, welcome to your new life."

I look at myself but it's not me! I look skeletal, with spiky hair and a red bandanna and at my side hangs a messenger bag much like my high school one. I look like a Shinigami?!

"This is what happens to a Death Note user. Upon their death they experience the death and suffering they inflict then transform into a Shinigami. You will keep your memory but in time it will probably fade, as it has done for many, many other Shinigami. You already met a recently turned Shinigami, Mello I believe he is called?"

The king reaches behind him and pulled something out, handing a notebook to me.

"One more thing and then you can be on your way. Here is your Death Note."

The king hands me a Death Note with a scarlet red cover.

"Why is my Death Note red?"

"You caused much suffering and ended countless lives. This cover represents the blood that was spilled from your use of the death note. Few of them exist but you have by far earned yours the most. Now leave me. A Shinigami is waiting at the bottom of the stairs to be your guide for a time. Begone!"

I am in shock. All that I believed about death and what lies beyond has been stripped from me in a instant. I do not feel like I once did, in body or in mind. All that was important to me minutes ago seems strangely useless and pointless right now.

All that is left of who I was are my emotions. But even those aren't as they used to be. I came face to face with my once enemy, I should be determined to hunt him down. At one time I would have but now it seems unimportant to find Mello.

I wonder if I would recognize Mikami, Takada or Misa if I saw them.

I walk down the stairs and realize that I can see even the tiny details that were hidden in the dark and harsh light from my human eyes. My perspective had changed... everything has changed.

I can feel wings that are tucked up in behind my back and stretch them out. I can fly!

* * *

 

I was once a human, I died at the hands of a Shinigami I believed would do anything I asked and now I am a Shinigami. Transformed through the suffering and death of the many humans I have killed.

"Light"

I look up and see a pale shinigami standing at the foot of the stairs looking up. This Shinigami looks different from the other Shinigami as he stands hunched with his hands in the pockets of a long black coat that covers his pale boned armour. Messy black hair hangs partially over his face. I knew I had never seen him before yet he was strangely familiar

"Do I know you?"

"We meet again, this time on the other side. Shall we explore the "nothingness" together Light- kun?"

"I think so. L."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored while I continue writing fanfics.


End file.
